


Do You Like roses

by OnePieceDoesExist



Series: Houseboat [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePieceDoesExist/pseuds/OnePieceDoesExist
Summary: "Do you like roses?"That's what started it. That's what ended it. What's the tale of the relationship between this pirate and marine? It's an interesting one.
Relationships: Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate/Tsuru
Series: Houseboat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761895
Kudos: 9





	Do You Like roses

Whitebeard, the strongest man in the world, sat at his throne atop the Moby Dick. He watched, amused, as his children danced around the deck. Really, they wouldn't know the word peaceful if it ran up and punched them in the face. His youngest son pranced to him with a giddy look on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Whitebeard raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yo Oyaji!" Ace chirped, giving him a mock salute and a grin. "I have a question."

"What is it brat?" Whitebeard replied, taking a drink of some West Blue sake.

Ace's grin grew. "Well, you see, Thatch wants to ask this girl from the seventh division out and he asked me for help- Hey! Don't give me that look! I'm great at relationship advice -anyway he asked me to get some flowers, but I don't know which flowers to get. I was thinking these ones." Ace pulled out a red rose and held it up. "What do you think? Do you like roses?"

"Gurarararara." Whitebeard grinned, pretending not to remember that today was Father's Day. "Yeah I like roses."

"I hate roses." Tsuru replied, shifting through the papers on her desk. "What did you do this time, Garp?" Garp visibly deflated, his please-forgive-me present now sitting in the wastebasket next to Tsuru's desk.

"Tsuru-San!" A lieutenant entered her office and saluted. "Damage report! The entire left wing has been destroyed and a team is currently salvaging everything they can. It will take approximately a week to repair the damage! That is all!" She saluted and left.

Tsuru turned her attention to the sweating Vice Admiral in front of her. Her glare deepened when Garp begin whistling and looking anywhere but her. Garp glanced at his wrist. "Wow, look at the time! I better get going! Don't want the rookies to think I'm going soft!" He tried to exit the door.

"Garp." He froze. "The next time you destroy something during one of your 'training' sessions, you fixing it by yourself. Entirely by yourself." Garp sighed in relief and opened the door. "And Garp, next time try to find a better lie. You aren't even wearing a watch."

Garp simply laughed, emboldened now that he was free from any punishment, and walked out.

Tsuru went back to the paperwork, turning on the lamp at her desk to continue working, and sighed. Taking off her glasses, she leaned back in her chair, staring wistfully towards the ceiling. Her eyes roamed the room, pausing on the bouquet of roses Garp had brought in. She let out a breath. "I must really be getting old if this is getting to me." She whispered to nobody, getting up from her seat to pick up the roses in the wastebasket.

_"Good Evening! I'm Edward, Edward Newgate! What's your name?"_

_"Huh? Why should I tell you?"_

_"Because I wanna know!"_

_"What kind of reason is that?!"_

Tsuru let her hand float over the petals before throwing the bouquet back into the trash. "It's stupid, holding onto your feelings for a pirate. Aren't you a marine?"

Whitebeard looked at the rose in his hand, smiling.

_"Why are you following me?"_

_"Because I have nothing else to do. Besides ,you still haven't told me your name! Gurararara!"_

_"Dammit, you're annoying. It's Tsuru, ok?! Now leave me be, you drunk."_

_"Don't be so cold! I'm not that drunk!"_

_Thump!_

_"You just walked into a sign!"_

Whitebeard laughed under his breath at the memory.

_"Gurararara! Tsuru-chan, you're back!" The blonde man sat at the end of the bar and motioned for the young, purple-haired woman to come over._

_She flopped onto the stool and groaned. "Tsuru-chan, you're going to get in trouble for hanging around pirates all the time!" Someone yelled from the corner of the room._

_She glared forward, pouting. "I don't give a shit! Zephyr is being an ass!" She sat up straight and pounded the bar. "How in hell am I suppose to do all of that! No, you try catching the pirates while babysitting Garp and Sengoku in the middle of a fucking shitstorm!" She plopped back down and mumbled. "Garp just had to punch Sengoku off the side of the ship didn't he. And just had to be a stubborn little a-" A mug dropped in front of her._

_She looked towards Newgate. He was grinning, like usual. "Sounds like you need a drink."_

_"No shit Sherlock..." She replied, taking a large swig of the bitter drink. "What gave you that idea?"_

_He laughed, that ear splitting laugh, followed by that shit eating grin that always annoyed her But, tonight, Tsuru didn't seem to mind it._

_"YES! I won, Eddy! That's it, you owe me a grand total of seven drinks!" Tsuru smirked. "Would you like to continue in this futile fight to get back your drinking money or can we just go and drink already?"_

_Newgate sighed, Tsuru had to be the best poker player he had ever seen. "I hate to say it but," he lifted his hands in submission, "even I can realize when I'm beaten." They got up and headed for the bar across the street. "I just hope I have enough money that I can drink too."_

_Tsuru hiccuped and looked into her empty mug. "Eddy... I think I drank too much."_

_"No shit Sherlock." Newgate replied, mirroring her words from the other day. "What gave you that idea?"_

_"I didn't know you had a twin brot-" Newgate took her by the hand and started leading her out of the bar. "Wait, you copied what I said! Hey- are you listen-" she paused, then put both her hands to her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick." She ran to the edge of the porch and threw up into the bushes next to the building. Newgate rubbed her back the entire time. "I don't think I can make it back to base. Would you mind?"_

_"You can stay on my ship tonight Tsuru."_

_"Do you like roses?"_

_"What the hell's that?" Tsuru asked, looking at the flower with a killer glare._

_"Gurarara. I just said it, its a rose." He held it closer to her face, which only made her scowl deepen. "Don't tell me you've never seen one, Tsu?"_

_"Oh course I have!" She yelled. "I'm asking what that's suppose to mean!"_

_Newgate cocked his head to the side, that shit eating grin returning. "Aren't guys suppose to give flowers to the girl they love on Valentine's day?" For once she didn't reply back with a snappy comment, but instead with a kiss, which was a surprising feat considering the major height difference._

_Tsuru looked him in the eyes. "I love you too, Edward Newgate."_

_Tsuru stood in front of Newgate with her head hung. Her chin trembled as she bit her lower lip, willing the tears threatening to stream down her face to go away. "Edward..." She looked him square in the eye. "I'm sorry. I can't keep doing this. I can't keep seeing you get hurt-" she glanced over at his wrapped shoulder. "-because of me!"_

_Newgate lifted himself up into a standing position, not even batting an eye at the pain that came from his shoulder. "I guess a relationship between a infamous pirate and renown marine won't work, eh?" Tsuru simply nodded, unable to speak in fear of the tears falling. "Then, before you leave, I was wondering." He turned to her with that brilliant smile and asked. "Do you like roses?" The dam fell and Tsuru couldn't stop her knees from buckling as she fell into Newgate's arms. He stroked her hair, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye, Tsu..."_

Whitebeard gave the rose one last thoughtful glance before he loosened his grip, letting the wind carry it into the sky. _I wonder how you're doing now, he thought._ Newspapers just weren't the same.

"Oyaji! Oyaji!" Whitebeard turned his attention to the freckled brat barging his was across the deck. "You've got to see what Thatch did this time!" Whitebeard raised an eyebrow. "It might be the greatest prank of all time, no joke! Remember the fiasco with the llamas and sour cream?" Whitebeard couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. "Yeah, better than that one!"

"Alright brat, I want to see this so called 'best prank ever' for myself!" He stood and made his way to the galley. Ace was practically dancing around his feet, donning a smile that he once remembered having, all those years ago.

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY OYAJI!" Whitebeard looked around, seeing the entire galley decorated in red roses and balloons. Yes, this was going to be one of the best Father's Days he'd ever had.

"Of course I do, idiot!" Tsuru cursed, picking up the bouquet gently. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water, placing the roses inside.

She went back to her desk, intent on finishing her work. The words seemed to melt together and eventually she gave up on finishing the paperwork that day. If Senny got pissy with her then she would give him a piece of her own mind. Heading out she gave the roses one last thoughtful glance before turning off the light and shutting the door.

"Tch. Getting yourself worked up over old memories, eh, Tsuru?" She said to herself. "Just some damn pirate..."

A recruit came over to her. "Tsuru-San I was wond-"

"Find someone else!" She said, causing the marine to scramble back, muttering apologies until he disappeared behind the far corner. Tsuru sighed to herself and continued walking. "Who am I, barking at the new recruits? Akainu? Garp? Senny?" She sighed again. "Must be old age."

She paused for a second. "Nope, it's definitely Ed's fault. Stupid pirate. Stupid... Pirate..." She reached the courtyard and the wind picked up, blowing rose petals around her. Her face softened and a smile replaced her frown.

"Yeah, yeah, I still love you..."

"Idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic, somewhat edited, that I wrote that I'm moving over here. I tried to imagine who could ever be in a relationship with Whitebeard, and Tsuru, the badass that she is, was the only one who fit the bill.


End file.
